The Three Winchesters
by Time Lord Wizard
Summary: What if Charlie Bradbury knew Sam and Dean her whole life? What if John and Mary Winchester adopted a daughter right before Sam was born? In this story, the fan joke that Charlie is their adopted sister is real, and Charlie, Sam and Dean Winchester go looking for their father years after their mother's death, only to discover their role in a larger plot.
1. Charlie Winchester

Chapter 1

Charlie Winchester

Mary cradled the small girl in her arms, not wanting to let her go. Her husband, John Winchester emerged into the living room, stopping to watch his wife hold their adopted baby.

"Mary…" he began, "the results just came back."

"John, can we just stop this?" she said as quietly as possible to not wake the baby, but still trying to convey frustration in her voice. "The point of adopting was because we both know whatever there was that gave us Dean is gone. Can we just stop with the te-"

"It's positive. You're pregnant."

She stopped talking as her heart sank. Mary stared at John with disbelief, and didn't quite know how to react. Then she smiled. Then she frowned. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" questioned John.

"We just adopted Charlie here, can we really raise three kids?"

"Mary," John knelt to gain eye level with his sitting wife. "This is everything we dreamed, two kids, but a third is like getting double the dream. Plus, we don't know what gender this one is, and you've always wanted a girl."

"I wasn't suggesting giving her away, if that's what you're thinking. We just have to, you know, figure this out in terms of money."

John put one hand on his adopted daughter's stomach and took Mary's hand with the other. "We can work through this. The shop's expanding faster than expected, and your inheritance is still pretty good. We can do this."

So the two smiled again while little Dean slept in his room upstairs, unaware that he not only had a sister, but a brother.

* * *

Six months had passed and Sam Winchester was born three months early, so him and Charlie would be in the same grade at school together. The two of them shared a room as well, and John and Mary stood in that room watching the two babies sleep. Mary was holding Dean, who smiled at the sight of his brother and sister.

"Come on Dean, say goodnight to your siblings." Mary put him down and Dean ran over to Sam's crib. He grabbed the edge to elevate himself and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Sam." Dean then went to Charlie's to do the same. "Goodnight, Charlie."

John smiled and led Dean back to his room to tell him a story, while Mary just allowed happiness to fill her up. It hadn't quite caught up to her until now that she had three amazing children, and this gave her a maternal sense of joy.

She left to go and brush her teeth, changed out of her clothes, and before heading to bed, she checked up on them one last time.

A shadow stood in the room. John must've finished up Dean's story already, and he said "Shhh," to her, so Mary slowly headed for her room. Then she heard him.

"…and the Prince ran to rescue the maiden from the castle…"

John was still in Dean's room.

"Oh my god!" she said aloud, and sprinted back.

"Honey?" John asked. He'd just heard her in the hallway distressed. "Stay here, Dean," he whispered, then got up and heard the scream.

"AAAHHHH" shouted his wife. John's heart began to race as he ran down the hallway. Everything was fine.

Sam was cooing at something but Charlie was crying. John walked over to check on Charlie, who seemed to be crying at nothing. He would've picked her up but he had to check on Sam as well. Sam just lay there, but something odd happened.

A drop of water that wasn't water plopped next to Sam's head.

John looked up, to see Mary. She was on the ceiling, her hands and legs looking almost stapled to the top of the room, her gut bleeding through her nightgown, and a look on her face as if stuck in an eternal scream.

"MARY!" John fell to the floor, and the room randomly caught afire.

John Winchester grabbed Sam, who was the furthest from the door, and heard Dean yell "Daddy!" John ran to Charlie's bed and held each child in one arm, and ran into the hallway to hand Charlie over to Dean.

"TAKE YOUR SISTER OUTSIDE AND GO!" he commanded, and Dean saw the smoke and quickly fled with her. John quickly followed and the two were outside.

Dean looked back as they ran from the house and saw Charlie and Sam's bedroom burst into flames.


	2. Dad's on a Hunting Trip

__Chapter 2  
Dad's on a Hunting Trip...

_Many Years Later…_

MIT was a school for the technically minded, some of the brightest of our day. One of those bright people was Charlie Winchester.

Charlie sat in her dorm room doing what she did on most days, which was either hacking into a large corporation just for the fun of it, or playing World of Warcraft.

"DAMN IT! TANK THE MOBS! NOT THE BOSS!" she yelled frustratingly into her microphone at her raiding party. The day of this failed raid was November 1st of 2005. It had been some time since Charlie had been rushed as a baby from her burning house, and it was a day she didn't like to be reminded of, nor the rest of her childhood.

That's when she heard footsteps in the hall, which was odd since the majority of her hallway (including her roommate) had left for a post-Halloween party in one of the fraternity halls.

"AFK for a sec you guys," she said to her online companions. As she turned off her microphone, she suddenly found herself in a headlock.

Charlie struggled with whoever was attacking her, but she couldn't break free. "CHRISTO!" she yelled, thinking it was a 'you-know-what,' then realizing saying that word just wouldn't do anything.

Then she felt the arms go away, as a familiar voice said "Seriously Dean? You're gonna do that to Charlie too?"

She turned around to see none other than her brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, standing in her dorm room.

"Dean! What the frak was that for?" she asked.

"For staying so defenseless after lifetime years of hunting." Dean smiled at her but Sam just looked annoyed.

"Don't feel bad," said Sam. "He did the same to me."

Charlie didn't know how to react after this, so she just asked the first thing that came to mind. "What the hell are you two doing here? I mean, it's great to see you," she said as she got up and hugged Sam then Dean, "but seriously, what the frak?"

"First of all," said Dean, "What the fuck does 'frak' mean? And second of all, it's cause of a hunting trip."

"Oh, no way," started Charlie. "You do realize that I quit hunting, right? The only monster that I need to kill right now, is Hakkar the Soulflayer, which you guys are preventing me from doing."

Dean's smile changed to frustration. "It's about dad's hunting trip."

"What, did he kick you out too, Dean?"

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home for a few days."

Charlie's eyes widened and she took a seat. Once again, she asked the first question that came to mind. "What was he hunting?"

"A ghost in a town called Jericho. Charlie, we need you."

"Need me to do… what exactly?" asked Charlie. "I can't aim for my life, and I'm only good at things that don't actually exist."

Dean looked at Charlie as if he was now angry. "We both know that's not true, dad would've died without you in Seattle that time."

"And how does he repay me?" asked a suddenly furious Charlie. "By kicking me and Sam out when we wanted to go off to have actual lives!"

"Charlie…" said Sam. "Listen, I honestly know how you feel, but we can't ignore this. Like it our not, we have a responsibility to save him.

Charlie merely looked at the two with a face that read 'pissed-off'. "Let me think about it."

"He could be dead any minute, and you want to think about it?" questioned Dean.

Charlie knew he was right. So she hesitantly turned on her computer's mic. "Sorry guys, gotta go. Find a new healer for tomorrow."

She logged off of the game before she could hear her guild attempt to guilt-trip her, and she got up and wrote a note for her roommate. The next thing she new, she was back in the old impala.


End file.
